


Revelations

by leoprior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Cliche, Deepthroating, Desire, Drunk Sex, F/M, Kink/Cliche Challenge, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Office Party, Porn With Plot, Scheming, Shower Sex, Top Harry, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoprior/pseuds/leoprior
Summary: Harry attends the Ministry's ball, Hermione schemes and an unforgettable night ensues.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [hd cliche fest on LJ](http://hd-cliche.livejournal.com/39082.html).  
> Shoutout to the best beta in the world [Meruem_YK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockel/pseuds/Meruem_YK)!

Harry had seen a bewitched ceiling in Hogwarts’ Great Hall plenty of times before, yet he couldn’t help being starstruck when he noticed the starry night sky in the Ministry’s ballroom. There was a soft light from beautifully crafted lamps all around, but the dark sky with its shining stars was the most breathtaking. 

“It’s marvelous, isn’t it?” Hermione said next to him, not being able to take her eyes off the ceiling either. They waited for a few more moments before following Ron, who had decided to go ahead and try to find their table. 

Harry flattened the dark blue jacket he was wearing and took a look around. The ballroom seemed endless. There were numerous round tables, decorated with flowers and candles, where the arriving guests sat down and started chatting. Since this was the Ministry’s ball, the attendees wore their best formal wear; the dresses Harry spotted were fascinating. Many of them seemed to be under some sort of spell to make them sparkle, change color or even appear to be made of liquid. Further in the back, Harry noticed a spacious area where the guests would most likely dance later on, which was something he wasn’t particularly looking forward to. Up on the stage, a small orchestra was playing some soft music. The sound was no doubt carried magically through the room so that wherever you’d go, the faint classical tunes would be heard. Upon looking closer at the orchestra, Harry noticed that they were playing instruments he had never seen before. What he had taken for a tuba at first glance was, in fact, no tuba at all. He couldn’t quite figure out why most of the pipes were wound so strangely but he concluded that the music was still sounding quite nice. 

As they arrived at their assigned table, Ron helped Hermione to her seat before winking at Harry. It was not without pride that Harry watched his two best friends interact with each other. They had matured so much since their schooldays; Ron acting like a proper gentleman and Hermione as department head at the Ministry. It was nice seeing them out tonight, without worries about work or family. Harry almost felt bad for interrupting their togetherness, but they had insisted on him joining them, particularly Hermione. They sat on either side of Harry, probably to make him feel included but also, to be able to look at each other more directly.

“Um, I just want to say, thanks for bringing me,” Harry said when they were finally sitting. “This is brilliant.” 

On cue, their empty flutes on the table magically filled up with champagne. Three large glass carafes in the center of the table filled with water. Smiling, Hermione reached for her glass and toasted the others.

“I know our table is not complete yet, but let’s get this evening started,” she said and then took a sip out of her flute. Harry and Ron followed suit. The cool liquid went down easily and Harry felt like he was already tipsy from just one sip. He hadn’t planned on drinking much tonight, but to get the full experience Hermione had insisted on them getting luxurious hotel rooms too, which was of course ridiculous, as they could very well floo home - even drunk. However, Harry wasn’t one to complain, so he had accepted her suggestions and was now actually looking forward to an amazingly comfortable bed, a spacious shower and room service all night long. 

The Ministry’s annual ball was mostly a celebration for the Ministry itself. All attendees were somewhat involved with the Ministry; either working there or invited by somebody who worked there. Harry recognized some familiar faces while looking around, but he wasn’t too eager to make small talk with anyone tonight. 

Just as he had finished that thought, the other three seats at their table filled up. Harry immediately recognized Luna Lovegood with her bright blonde hair. Her dress choice was… interesting, but it definitely suited her. Harry didn’t know what the pink fabric was exactly, but it glittered whenever Luna moved, and the way she had accessorized herself with large earrings and a prominent necklace gave him the comfortable feeling that she hadn’t changed at all since Hogwarts. She was accompanied by two men, one of which Harry recognized from previous events as her boyfriend. After all, his bright blue hair made it hard to forget him. 

“Hi Harry,” Luna said, unperturbed, and Harry realized she must have caught him staring. “This is Gavin, as you surely remember.” Her blue-haired boyfriend shook his hand all the way across the table. “And this is our friend, Ezra Fields.” Harry turned towards the dark-haired person sitting next to her. He waved awkwardly before Hermione jumped in.

“Ezra Fields? Didn’t you write The Trouble With Elves: Tensions In Modern-Day Wizard Homes?” she exclaimed happily and Ezra nodded joyfully. “I loved that article! Well, I’m certainly happy Luna brought you along tonight! We have a lot to talk about.” 

Harry looked over at Ron, who gave him an equally skeptical look back. Harry laughed before saying, “It’s nice to meet you both.” 

And with that, the evening had officially begun. Most of the guests had sat down by now, and once the lights changed to a bright and friendly tone, it was time for their food to appear on their tables. The first thing Harry heard was the oohs and aahs around the ballroom; then he noticed the colorful arrangement of deliciousness on his own plate. He reached for the glass carafe and filled his cup with water, while Hermione marveled at her salmon. 

“Boy, am I glad I didn’t go for that, “ Ron mumbled to Harry while eyeing Hermione’s plate. “I just don’t get the appeal of fish.” 

Harry chuckled a little and dug into his pasta. “So, Luna, how have you been?”

During a five course meal, Luna explained in detail the work she did at her father’s magazine and shared all the fascinating research she had done so far. _Fascinating_ was the word Hermione used; Harry found it rather dull, but he liked Luna, so he nodded and smiled as much as he could. The topic then switched to Gavin and Ezra, who both were a little less talkative, before Hermione took it upon herself to fill everybody in on her, Ron and Harry’s lives. 

Gavin was particularly intrigued by Ron’s work for the Ministry, so Harry took the chance to turn towards Hermione and start a whispered conversation, while the rest of the table enjoyed Ron’s stories. 

“Let’s give him the spotlight for a bit,” Hermione giggled in Harry’s ear. “You know how much Ron loves a good audience.”

“Especially when it’s work-related,” Harry said and took a sip of his champagne. “I have to say, Mione, this really is a fantastic night.”

She smiled at him. “I’m glad you came along.”

“Just remind me… Why exactly am I here again?” He made sure the others weren’t listening and noticed Hermione looking away sheepishly. He really appreciated her inviting him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that she must have some ulterior motive for bringing him along. This wasn’t the first Ministry’s ball, but it was the first Hermione had vehemently insisted on Harry joining them. There was no point in asking Ron about it; whatever was going on here was Hermione’s doing. 

“Nothing,” she said simply but couldn’t help curling her lips upward a little. “I just enjoy your company. We both do.” She reached for her flute to empty it and gazed over to Ezra. Harry was amused by her behaviour and tried to study her face for some sort of clue. Why was tonight special? What would she need him to be here for? Was she going to announce something? 

“You’re not… pregnant, are you?” He blurted out involuntarily. Hermione turned around, scandalized. 

“No, Harry!” she exclaimed, then turned back around. Again, a smile showed on her face. She was tipsy, Harry could tell.

“I’m onto you, Granger,” he said and took another sip from his glass. He followed her gaze and eyed Ezra a little more. Maybe this was a set-up? Two couples, Harry and Ezra. Hermione was not above playing matchmaker, and she could have arranged this little get-together with Luna beforehand. They’d both bring their partners plus a friend. Coincidentally. “Do you fancy him? Is that it?” He whispered into her ear.

Again, she turned around with her mouth wide open. “You’re filthy!” She laughed.

“You keep staring at him,” Harry said. “I’m only drawing conclusions since you’re not telling me anything.”

“There’s nothing to tell. You’re here because we love you. Now, can we please enjoy the night? Maybe dance a bit?” She was giggling all the way through her response, which started to draw the others’ attention. 

“I hate dancing,” Harry whispered.

“Then why are you here?” Hermione winked at him before turning around again. Within seconds she had started up a conversation with Luna, and Harry was left to lean back in his chair and let the night wash over him. He was full of the incredible food he’d been served and the champagne made him all warm and fuzzy. How many glasses has he had already?

“Ugh, I think I spotted my boss,” Ron groaned after a while and nudged Harry. He pointed a few tables over, and Harry could make out a tall older man with a magnificent mustache.

“That is some impressive facial hair,” Harry commented and raised his glass.

“It’s intimidating,” Ron said, aflutter. Harry couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You just said you were up for a promotion,” Gavin said to Ron. “Now’s the time to make your presence known!” He nodded strongly, which didn’t seem to help Ron much.

Harry looked over to Hermione, who hadn’t said anything yet. “What’s that?”

Hermione looked at him with a blank expression. “What?”

“In your hand,” Harry whispered and leaned over. “You just put something in that glass.” As much as Hermione tried to hide the vial in her hand, Harry was sure of what he had just seen out of the corner of his eye. Hermione had emptied that little vial into her glass.

With an innocent face, Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Remember in fourth grade when I snuck Felix Felicis in Ron’s drink? Or so he thought,” Harry said. “This reminds me of that. With the difference that, unlike me back then, you didn’t seem to want to be noticed.” Instead of answering, she looked away and spoke loudly to the table.

“Ron, you should go over there and say hello to Mr. Nibley!” she exclaimed. Ron sunk lower and lower in his chair. Harry wanted to believe that this was simply his fear of the mustache but clearly Ron’s boss was intimidating all around. 

“It’s rude not to say hello”, Luna said matter-of-factly and smiled at Gavin. 

Ron looked at Harry as if to say help me, but Harry simply shrugged. 

“Fine,” Ron sighed eventually, grabbed his glass and got up. “I’m a grown up. No big deal.” He buttoned his jacket and walked over to Hermione to kiss her forehead. She reached for her glass and handed it to him. “Ask him about your promotion!” With a last nod of encouragement from the table, Ron disappeared, both glasses in hand.

“He hasn’t changed at all,” Luna commented, which made Hermione laugh. “I think it’s time for a dance.” The lights changed color again and Harry noticed that the band was now playing a more upbeat music as well. Gavin offered Luna his arm, and together they strolled towards the dance floor, where they would clearly be the first people to dance. 

“Excuse me,” Ezra said on cue and got up as well. “I need to find the gents’.” Within a few seconds, their table had cleared out. Hermione was busy scanning the room and looking at Ron in a not so subtle way. 

“Well?” Harry said eventually. When there was no response from Hermione, he continued: “So, either you want Ron to unknowingly poison his boss or you want to set me up with this Ezra guy. Or both. Which would mean you have a lot on your agenda tonight.” 

Hermione started laughing again and finally turned around to look Harry in the eyes. “Merlin, Harry! Fine.” She made sure nobody was listening, then took out the vial Harry had just seen her use. “This is veritaserum.”

Harry frowned as Hermione made the tiny bottle disappear again. Veritaserum? If she wanted somebody to be forced to tell the truth, why did she make Ron walk away with the glass? 

“It’s not for Ron if that’s what you’re thinking,” Hermione explained quietly. “It’s for Ron’s boss. Ron’s been working so hard lately, and there is a vacancy in his department. They keep interviewing people, although the best-fitting candidate is right in front of their noses.” She fidgeted with her empty glass until it magically refilled. Then she took another sip. 

“Are you going to drink an entire bottle?” Harry murmured under his breath, to which Hermione simply shrugged.

“I’m meddling with my boyfriend’s career. Clearly, I’m a bit unhinged tonight,” she said nervously. Harry laughed out loud, then put his arm around her. “I’m most likely on the second bottle at this point.” 

“I’m only kidding, Mione. I’ve had just as much as you. You told me to enjoy the night! So follow your own advice,” he smiled. “I just can’t believe you’ve decided to help Ron’s luck out like this.”

“I know,” she said. Having admitted her scheming, she clearly felt guilty now. “It’s innocent, though. I’m not forcing Mr. Nibley’s hand. I only want him to be honest with Ron. If he really doesn’t think Ron is perfect for the job, he’ll tell him.”

“Which… would probably ruin Ron’s night?” Harry said, only to see Hermione get more worried. “Oh, don’t worry. It’ll be fine!” 

“I just want to see Ron succeed. He’s really grown into a great man, you know, Harry?” 

Harry stared at his friend, who longingly looked towards Ron. With no idea what to say, he simply stated the obvious: “You’re in love.” 

“I am,” Hermione sighed, then turned to Harry again. “But since Ron’s busy right now, do you want to dance?” She smiled again and sat up straight. Harry noticed how many guests were occupying the dance floor by now, so he nodded, got up, and offered his arm to Hermione. 

The loud music, the twirling, and the shimmering lights made Harry dizzy, and he wasn’t sure how many minutes had passed when Hermione led him off the dance floor again and back to their table. His eardrums were still banging and he couldn’t shake feeling unattached and unrestricted. Dancing really was liberating, apparently. 

When they reached their table, Ron was standing next to it with Ezra, jumping excitedly up and down. Luna and Gavin were still dancing. “Looks like your plan worked,” Harry whispered, as Ron was clearly in a good mood. Hermione grinned and squeezed Harry’s arm lightly. 

“Hermione!” Ron exclaimed all of a sudden and sped towards her. In a swift motion he literally swept her off her feet and spun her around. They bumped into Harry, who couldn’t wipe his smile off of his face. “He offered me the position! Can you believe it? Me!” Ron took Hermione’s face in his hands and kissed her quickly.

“Ron! That’s wonderful news,” she said, and Harry noticed a bit of relief in her reaction. “You deserve it! I’m so proud of you.” She grabbed his hand, and together they sat back down. “Tell me all about it!”

Harry offered Hermione his seat, so the happy couple could sit next to each other, which meant he was sitting next to Ezra. With all of Hermione’s attention now on Ron, Harry politely smiled at Ezra. 

“I’m really not much of a dancer,” he said. “I’m all dizzy now.”

Ezra laughed. “That has probably more to do with the champagne and less with the dancing. These self-refilling glasses can be dangerous.” He raised his and emptied it demonstratively. Harry reached for his cup of water, thirsty for something other than the bubbly. He wasn’t necessarily used to drinking, but at least he knew that he should not have any more alcohol at this point. Next to him, he heard Ron vividly retelling his encounter with Mr. Nibley, and Hermione gasping at all the right moments.

“Very true,” Harry said. “Are you enjoying your night?”

“Absolutely,” Ezra nodded. “I’ve never been to the Ministry’s ball before, so this is a dream come true. The decor, the people, the music, the food… it’s marvelous.” 

Harry giggled at Ezra’s marvel. “I’m sorry. I think it’s great how excited you are. I always get invited to these things for… you know, being me. But I’ve never seen the joy in it until tonight.”

“I’d always go if I could. It’s a nice break from reality, isn’t it?” 

“It really is,” Harry agreed. All of this felt surreal to him. The food was insane, the service was over the top. And yet, here he was, drinking and dancing. Truly enjoying himself. “I should appreciate this more. Not just the ball. My friends, too.” He raised his glass. “Meeting new people.”

Ron and Hermione suddenly brought their glasses together as well, and then they were all cheering each other. “To Ron!” 

Harry saw Hermione winking at him again, when a low, dark voice behind them sneered. “Oh, shut up, Weasley.” 

The smiles on everyone’s faces instantly vanished, and they all turned around to see who was so angered by their happiness. Harry could have betted on who it was but he still couldn’t help feeling caught off-guard when he spotted the white, sleek hair of Draco Malfoy. 

“Excuse me?” Ron said indignantly. His hand reached for Hermione’s as he stared at Draco. 

“What are you even doing here? Just leave us in peace,” she said dismissively.

“I go everywhere _he_ goes,” Draco answered, nodding in Harry’s direction. Immediately after his own response, Draco frowned and shook his head. “What is wrong with me?”

“What,” Ron muttered and turned to Harry, whose face was turning red in a matter of seconds.

“Harry?” Hermione asked, confused. Draco simply nodded, albeit slowly. 

“Um,” Harry stammered. His throat suddenly felt very dry, so he cleared his voice. “Why?”

“Cause you’re fit. And mysterious. And… bloody… gorgeous,” Draco’s voice got increasingly quiet as he carried on, but everybody at their table had heard him well enough to either gasp or widen their eyes. Harry felt paralyzed, as Draco’s words echoed through his head.

“What’s going on,” Ezra mumbled under his breath towards Ron, who only shrugged. 

“I fancy you, Potter,” Draco said as if he was made to answer every single question. “That’s what’s going on. And I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” Silence. “Which is why I’m leaving now. Goodbye.” In a move that seemed just as confusing to him as to everyone else, he half-bowed, frowned, turned around, and left. 

“Was that Draco Malfoy?” Luna’s soft voice asked when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Gavin next to her. “I’ve never seen his pale face so red before.” She sat down in a flowing motion, with her star-shaped earrings jumping up and down. After a quick glance at Harry, she said: “Oh, Harry, you’re just as red as he was.” With that, she turned to Ezra and started a quiet conversation.

Harry felt beyond embarrassed. The panic spreading through his body probably made him blush even more. 

“That was certainly weird but not surprising,” Ron stated with a frown. “The moment I first saw him tonight, I knew he was going to be nothing but trouble. As usual.” 

“You saw him before?” Harry asked curiously, not knowing how to deal with the fact that Draco Malfoy had just admitted to fancying him. He caught himself fumbling with the tablecloth and immediately stopped. Was everybody staring at him?

Ron nodded. “Yeah, I ran into him earlier, when I went to see Mr. Nibley. He bumped into me, grabbed one of my champagne glasses, and took off. He’s always been a rude prick, so that was no surprise.” Ron didn’t notice Hermione’s muffled gasp, but Harry heard it and knew exactly what she was thinking. Slowly she turned her head to look at Harry, while Ron reached for one of the puddings that were still sitting in the middle of their table.

“Harry, do you know what this means?”

Harry could feel his heartbeat increase as he swallowed. The realization was almost too unbelievable to speak out loud. “Darco drank the veritaserum. He was telling the truth.”

“And Ron’s boss wanted to promote him all along!” Hermione exclaimed as quietly as she could. “There was no need for me to get involved.”

“But you did. And now Dranco fancies me.”

“To be fair, he fancied you before,” Hermione said. “Which is disturbing to think about, but… it’s not your fault.” 

Harry didn't know what to say, but he knew that it was impossible for him to carry on the rest of the night like nothing had happened. He cleared his throat one more time, finished off his champagne and got up. All the blood rushed to his head and he had to steady himself for a second. “Um… I need to… Need to figure out what’s going on,” he mumbled, barely audible to the others. 

He walked away in the direction that Draco had disappeared to with the entire table staring after him. He passed plenty of other tables before he left the ballroom through two enormous wooden doors and found himself in a lounge-type area. The ceiling was lower and not bewitched, the lights were dimmed, and the whole grand atmosphere from the ballroom had been replaced by a cozy, intimate vibe. A piano was apparently self-playing in the back, with a tiny goblin standing on top of it, singing her heart out. 

Harry glanced around the room briefly before his eyes locked on the white-haired figure sitting at the bar with his back to him. Clearly, Draco had escaped here to brood over a strong drink. A small smile appeared on Harry’s face before he took a deep breath, flattened his hair and walked over. “Excuse me,” he said with a gravelly voice. 

Draco’s head turned barely, his eyes darting to the side to see who was standing there. “Go away, Potter.”

Harry didn’t move but signaled the bartender for a drink instead. Within seconds, a small tumbler appeared in front of him and filled itself with a brown liquid. Firewhiskey. Harry sat down and took a slow sip. “It was veritaserum.”

“Huh?” Draco looked at him, confused.

“Hermione brought it. It wasn’t for you; it was an accident,” Harry continued, staring at his drink. “I’m sorry it made you say all that.”

Draco’s mouth was open, before he caught himself and turned away. “Yeah, me, too. Pretty embarrassing.” 

For a while nobody said anything. Draco didn’t seem as angry as Harry had thought he would. The poor guy was probably mortified beyond belief. Harry thought about what he could say next, but he hadn’t exactly approached him with much of a plan. He inhaled Draco’s intriguing scent and felt his throat dry up again. His heart was hammering in his chest.

They both avoided looking at each other and the goblin finished another song before Draco said: “If you came to make me feel uncomfortable, I’d appreciated it if you left.”

“I didn’t come for that,“ said Harry and got up. With all the (mostly liquid) courage he had in him, he leaned towards Draco’s ear and whispered. “I came to tell you that the password to unlock my room is Boomslang skin. Number 408.” Harry’s heart was nearly jumping out of his chest at this point. Defeat Voldemort? No problem. Flirt with somebody who has already confessed their attraction to you? Almost impossible. “I’ll be there.”

He wasn’t exactly sure where _that_ had come from, so  
Harry was too scared to wait for Draco’s reaction, so he simply left a Galleon on the bar and walked away. Where the hell had _that_ come from? With shaky legs, he made his way back into the ballroom. He was more than surprised by his own words, and maybe it had been the champagne or the Firewhiskey talking, but he had definitely just asked Draco to have sex with him. Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest, and a small part of him shook his head at his irrational behavior just now. For the most part, however, he was buzzing with excitement. He had sometimes thought about Draco before, purely innocently, but it wasn’t until his sincere confession that Harry wanted to seize the opportunity. Or even realized that there was an opportunity in the first place. Wasn’t the entire point of this night to have some fun? Hermione surely didn’t have Harry inviting Draco up to his room in mind when she said that, but it didn’t matter. Harry felt brave, free and - most of all - wanted. 

He briefly said goodnight to his friends, who were equally confused and fascinated by the way the night was going all of a sudden. He managed to expertly dodge their questions by simply not responding to them as he was in no mood to explain why he was attracted to their old nemesis. He couldn’t even explain it to himself, but for tonight that was not important. Draco was fit, and his broody, constantly malcontent nature stirred something inside of Harry that was inexplicable. 

Within minutes he was up in his room. He used his wand to turn on the lights that were lining his bed from the bottom and threw his jacket over an empty chair. Once he’d reached the bathroom, he washed his face and took a good, long look at himself. His eyes were a bit red, probably from drinking so much. He slowly unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt and took it out of his pants. Quickly he rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash before spitting it into the sink. 

Would Draco even come? If he wanted to act on his feelings, he would. But maybe he was too embarrassed now to put them into action… What was he even doing? Getting drunk and then hooking up in his hotel room?

He walked back over to his bed while ruffling his hair absentmindedly. The silk sheets felt insanely comfortable as he sat down and let his hands glide over them; he was eager to feel them on his entire body. Harry felt sinful, sitting there and waiting for Draco. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed; his head had started spinning a little bit due to being intoxicated and horny. 

A harsh knock pulled him out of his thoughts. For a second, Harry froze. His heartbeat increased and a slight sense of panic and anxiety washed over him. Sure, he had wanted Draco to come, but now that it was actually happening, it felt alarmingly… real. Eventually, his lust overpowered his reserve. Some part of him was insanely hungry for Draco. 

A moment later, Draco entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Harry didn’t dare to breathe; he just stared into the darkness to where Draco was standing, without being able to properly see his face in the dimly lit room. Neither of them spoke when Draco tentatively walked towards Harry and hid his hands in the pockets of his slacks. His face showed no indication of what was going on inside his head, which made Harry feel even more nervous.

Harry got up and started to take off his shoes one by one; he felt Draco’s eyes on him but wasn’t courageous enough to hold his gaze. He had seen a spark in Draco that aroused him yet scared him at the same time. Wanting somebody and being wanted in turn was an intoxicating feeling. Harry felt his entire body yearning for pleasure, as he finally stood up and faced Draco with barely any distance between them. Draco put his wand on Harry’s nightstand without breaking eye contact and slowly took off his jacket. 

With a thud, it fell to the floor. 

Without force but with an urge, Draco’s hands wandered under Harry’s shirt and rested on his hips. Immediately Harry’s skin prickled. With a tiny pull, Draco drew Harry towards him and Harry happily obliged. It seemed like an unspoken agreement; an invitation to Draco’s body. Harry initiated their first kiss without much hesitation by rushing forward and sucking on Draco’s lips. After getting used to each other’s taste (mostly alcohol, with a dash of mint from Harry’s mouthwash), they opened up and let their tongues swirl around each other.

It wasn’t fireworks and it didn’t swipe Harry off of his feet; it was different. Like a hunger that was slowly beginning to be satisfied; an itch that had needed scratching. Putting his hands on Draco’s neck and intensifying their kiss, Harry realized how much he wanted Draco. Touching him and tasting him made him already drown in pleasure, yet the wet noises made him crave so much more. 

Draco’s muffled moans signaled Harry to start unbuttoning the other’s shirt. In turn, Draco started to undress Harry by undoing his belt. For a moment, their mouths parted and they both pulled off their shirts and pants. Seeing Draco strip down to his black briefs in front of him ignited a deep-rooted desire in Harry; a desire he didn’t even know he had. It gave him a few seconds to observe Draco a bit more and take in his lean yet muscular body. With his long limbs and his striking face, Draco was absolutely enticing. 

When they were both in nothing but their briefs, they stood face to face again, silently, and admired each other. Draco’s eyes on his body, without knowing what he was thinking, drove Harry wild. He could see how Draco took in his chest, his stomach and how he finally zoned in on his groin. There was no need to pretend Harry wasn’t aroused as his briefs were clearly outlining his erection.

He reached out with one hand, which Draco promptly took, and led him onto the bed. Draco rested his head comfortably on the pillow while Harry crawled in between his legs. He started to peel of Draco’s underwear and signaled him to spread his legs apart with a soft push. Draco was trembling; most likely from the same mixture of nervousness and arousal that Harry was experiencing. Thank Merlin for Firewhiskey and champagne lowering their inhibitions. 

Harry slowly licked along Draco’s impressively long shaft to see if he could elicit another moan from him. Promptly Draco let out a few deep groans and closed his eyes. His cock was pale and beautiful; Harry hungrily sucked on Draco’s foreskin and let his tongue go explore. Then he tried to take in Draco’s full length (which required some effort, despite his experience), and eventually started bobbing his head up and down. Soon, Draco’s cock and Harry’s lips were wet with saliva and precome, and therefore Harry’s mouth made the most obscene sounds. From time to time he gagged on the length of Draco’s cock, but he wasn’t about to stop. He used one hand to softly caress Draco’s balls, which seemed to increase Draco’s bliss, as he was getting increasingly vocal, whispering or groaning Harry’s name. Harry had started sweating, and his skin was sticking to Draco’s wherever they touched. His red briefs showed a wet patch where his cock was leaking precome continuously as it ached to be touched. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco moaned in between breaths and dug his fingers into the sheets. “Fuck!” 

Harry removed his mouth from Draco’s cock and softly, slowly pulled his foreskin back to expose the head. The precome in Draco’s foreskin looked so delicious to Harry. Draco moaned at the excruciatingly slow pace. His cock head was glistening and red, covered in precome, and Harry placed soft kisses on it, savoring the salty taste and teasing Draco without mercy. “Come on, Potter!” 

Harry licked his own finger and then gently rubbed across Draco’s glans. Draco let out a whimper. Harry could feel Draco’s cock pulsating in his hands, which made his own cock impossibly hard. Draco’s balls, so full of come, were lying heavy between his legs, waiting to release his load. Harry continued sucking and massaging Draco’s cock and balls until Draco used his hands to push Harry off. 

“Enough,” he whispered sensually. “Your turn.” Draco reached for Harry’s face and pulled him towards himself. Harry’s body hovered above Draco’s as he leaned down for as kiss, with his hands on either side of Draco’s head. Their kissing was more intense now, filled with even more need and pressure than before. Draco’s hands wandered all over Harry’s body; he touched his back, his biceps, his hairy chest, and finally used this opportunity to free Harry from his underwear by following Harry’s trail of hair from his navel downwards and reaching into the briefs. Harry’s cock brushed against Draco’s for a second as it plopped out of the garment, to which they both responded with sharp gasps. When Draco tossed the briefs aside, they shuffled around so that Harry was lying on his back now and Draco could gladly kneel between Harry’s legs. 

Harry smiled at Draco, who looked terribly stunning with lust in his fiery eyes, his lips swollen from kissing and a red erection between his legs. Harry always felt a bit vulnerable and exposed with his legs spread and nothing covering his private parts, yet there was no place on earth he’d rather be right now. 

His cock twitched, but Draco was paying no attention to it yet. Harry hated to draw the comparison, but Draco moved like a snake; smoothly and gracefully he arched his body and placed a long trail of kisses on Harry’s inner thigh. Draco couldn’t possibly know this, but this was one of Harry’s most erogenous zones. He shivered every time Draco’s lips touched him and his hands caressed the soft hairs on his other thigh. Harry’s cock was hard and yearning for pressure, yet Draco skillfully kissed upwards without touching it, ghosting over it with his mouth, until he nuzzled his face in Harry’s trimmed pubes, taking in his musky, sweaty smell. Draco slowly reached for his own cock and gave it a few strokes.

“Draco,” Harry let out desperately. “Please…” Draco, however, was clearly immune to Harry’s begging. Harry was dizzy with lust, liquor, and arousal, and it seemed to him like everything was happening in slow-motion. Draco positioned his head above Harry’s balls and reached with his arms under Harry’s legs so he could hold onto them. He let his tongue glide over Harry’s balls at a painfully slow pace. Harry was frantic. “Please, Draco. I beg you!” His cock twitched again, and Draco looked up with a devilish grin on his face.

“Look at you,” he cooed darkly. “Sexy Potter pleading to be touched.” Without breaking eye contact, Draco lowered his head again and started to swallow Harry’s erection. Harry snapped his eyes shut and moaned loudly; the sight and the touch were just too much to bear. His cock wasn’t as long as Draco’s, but what he lacked in length he made up for in girth. Draco was clearly skilled, but he still had to widen his mouth quite a bit to swallow all of Harry’s thickness.

“I can’t believe Potter’s got such a fat cock,” Draco purred in such a dirty way, it made Harry almost choke. As he felt Draco’s mouth back on him again, Harry dared to look down once more but could barely take in what he was seeing. 

Draco looked beyond gorgeous; with Harry’s cock in his mouth and his flushed cheeks, he looked obscene yet innocent at the same time. His entire body was coated with a thin layer of sweat as he was slowly moving between Harry’s legs. When Draco licked along Harry’s shaft, Harry took his own penis into his hand and slapped it against Draco’s face a few times with a loud noise. Draco moaned lightly as his cheek was getting wet, and Harry thought he was going to pass out. Hungrily, Draco swallowed him again. 

Draco reached with one hand upwards and softly caressed Harry’s chest, which was covered in dark hair. He let his fingers run over Harry’s nipples a few times before clinging to Harry’s chest hair as Harry panted his name.

Harry watched him hollow out his cheeks, now trying to deepthroat his cock. The sensation of his entire cock engulfed in wet heat was mind-blowing, and while Harry’s body jerked, Draco steadied him with both hands. “God, Draco!” Harry kept crying out repeatedly, as Draco intensified his suction. “Fuck, you’re making me come!” It was meant as a warning, but Draco had no intentions of stopping. At some point, he switched out his mouth with his hand and started to jerk Harry’s wet erection. 

“Please, yes, I’m gonna come,” Harry whimpered, his body quivering. Draco held him tightly with his free hand still wrapped around his leg while using his tongue to add extra stimulation to his cock head. He let his tongue slip under Harry’s foreskin, tasting his precome and driving Harry mad. 

“Come for me,” Draco said seductively, and it was all Harry needed to explode. His entire body tensed up, and he let out a deep groan as he felt the first load of come shoot out of his dick. It took three more pulses before he felt the wet, sticky fluid land on his chest. As he opened his eyes, he saw that the first few ropes had reached Draco’s face, not his own body. He must have swallowed some part, while the rest that had hit him was glistening naughtily on and around his mouth. He lusciously licked his lips, tasting Harry’s come. He was still stroking Harry’s cock, although less quickly now, as the last spurts of come dribbled out of Harry and down Draco’s hand. Harry was breathing heavily, coming down from his orgasm.

“Fuck…” he murmured breathlessly and let his body collapse. He used his hands to pull Draco up until they were lying properly on top of each other. Harry wiped his come off Draco’s mouth and licked it off his own fingers.

“You’re a bloody bastard,” Draco commented with a grin and made sure to reach for Harry’s finger with his mouth to get another taste himself. “That was the hottest thing I’ve done in a long time, Mr. Potter.”

“I agree,” Harry grinned and leaned forward for another kiss. “Slutty Mr. Malfoy…” He sucked Draco’s bottom lip into his mouth as Draco ran his hands through Harry’s hair. He felt satisfied but not satisfied enough. In a few moments his cock would probably get rock hard again; Draco being here was just too much to avoid getting aroused. However, it was Draco’s turn first. Harry wanted nothing more than to see him lose control and whimper from his touch. 

“I want you so much,” he whispered in Draco’s ear and let his hand wander down Draco’s back. “You have no idea.” 

Again, they shifted around. Draco was lying on his back again, and Harry was sitting in between his legs. Draco hooked his legs around Harry and pulled him close. Harry put a finger on Draco’s lips before using his tongue to softly play with Draco’s nipples. Draco tried to hold back his moans as well as he could before Harry lightly bit his shoulder, and he had to let out a groan.

Harry could feel Draco’s long erection harden as he reached down and started to play with it again. He used his other hand to cup Draco’s balls and massage them, much to Draco’s delight. “This is torture!” he blurted while Harry slicked up Draco’s cock with his mouth. When he was satisfied, he started jerking it again, rubbing his thumb over Draco’s glans. The way Draco whimpered and huffed under his touch felt almost as good to Harry as being touched himself. Realizing what he was doing, and how good it all felt, Harry couldn’t help smiling happily. All he wanted to do was pleasure Draco. It was rare for him to enjoy sex _this_ much, and it was even more intriguing as it was Draco Malfoy who made those strangled noises.

“I need you to-” Draco choked. “I need-”

“You need me to do what?” Harry asked desperately. At this point, he’d probably do anything Draco asked; pleasing him had become his priority. He kept pumping Draco’s cock more slowly now to allow him to gather his words. Instead, Draco dizzily reached for his wand on the nightstand and flicked it quickly. Then he tossed it to the side, digging his fingers into the sheets as a reaction to Harry’s continued touch.

With his one hand stroking Draco, Harry felt his other getting cool, then wet, then warm. He looked at it to see what Draco had done, as he realized that he had lubed him up. Draco had lubed his fingers, which could only mean one thing...

Harry’s heart skipped a beat as Draco used one hand to pull back his left leg, exposing himself to Harry. Without hesitation or letting go of Draco’s erection, Harry let his lubed-up fingers circle over Draco’s hole. He buried his hand in between the tightness of Draco’s legs, which in itself already felt mind-blowing. Slowly, he pushed one finger in. Draco seemed to really crave this, judging from his incoherent, lazy moaning. Harry gave Draco a few moments to get used to the feeling before adding a second finger. Again, Draco groaned in pleasure. 

Harry’s hand was still playing with Draco’s cock as he started to finger-fuck him increasingly fast. Every time he pushed in, Draco huffed a little. As Harry got faster, he also increased the speed on his other hand, simultaneously satisfying all of Draco’s needs. 

“Harry!” Draco panted in a needy way. 

Harry quickly found a nice rhythm and let his eyes wander over Draco. He’d had no idea how much he wanted this until now. How much he had wanted him. He was dreading for the sun to come up, as he wanted to continue pleasing Draco for a lot longer than just tonight. 

He arched his fingers a little, aiming for Draco’s prostate. “You’re so beautiful…,” he whispered, although he was sure Draco couldn’t even hear him anymore. His breathing was irregular, and his body reacted at all the spots Harry was stimulating. It didn’t take much longer until Draco let out a cry - alternating between curse words and Harry’s name - and started spilling all over his body and Harry’s hand. Harry felt Draco’s cock pumping, and his hole clenching around his fingers. As Draco covered himself in come, Harry realized that his cock had been leaking precome onto the sheets the entire time. He slowly pulled out of Draco, making sure he wasn’t causing any discomfort as Draco relaxed. 

Harry collapsed next to Draco, and for a few moments they both just enjoyed the silence. Their heated bodies started to breathe regularly again, and as Harry turned to face Draco, he saw the same dopey smile on his face that he was probably wearing himself.

“Let me clean you off,” Harry mumbled, but Draco shook his head and squeezed Harry’s hand.

“Just give me a minute. Wanna enjoy this.”

As Draco turned to his side, Harry followed suit. He could feel Draco’s hot breath on his face, and let his fingers draw patterns on Draco’s skin - yet the distance between them still felt too big. Draco ran his hands through the dark hairs on Harry’s arms until he reached for his face and felt Harry’s stubble. “You’re so insanely sexy. And although this time it’s not the veritaserum talking, it’s still the truth.” 

Harry chuckled and buried his face in Draco’s neck. Draco held him tightly; his hands ruffling through Harry’s hair. When Harry came up for air again, he said: “I don’t know if you’ve got a room for tonight, but you can obviously spend the night here.” 

Draco opened his mouth to speak when Harry added: “Wait. Let me say that again. I want you to spend the night here. If you want.” 

Draco grinned and rolled his eyes. “Ugh, Potter. We are disgusting!”

Harry let out a laugh. It was true; he hadn’t exactly expected tonight to go this way. Up until two hours ago, the two of them hadn’t spoken a word in many years, and now they were lying in each other’s arms, lazily exchanging kisses and giggling like a couple of teenagers. “I don’t care how tonight came to happen... I’m just glad it did.” 

“Me too,” Draco replied. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” He got up and motioned for Harry to follow him into the bathroom. A quick spell would have done the trick as well, but Harry wasn’t opposed to a nice, hot shower. His body felt ecstatic from the past hour, and he was looking forward to feeling Draco’s skin on his own under a constant stream of warm water. 

He turned on the soft lighting in the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Draco had already entered the roomy glass shower, so Harry followed and slid the door of the shower shut as well. Within seconds of Draco turning on the hot water, the glass steamed up, and from the outside their bodies were nothing but dark shadows dancing around each other. Inside the shower, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and held him tightly. They let the water wash over them for a while before Draco turned it off and reached for some shower gel.

“You know,” he said as he squeezed out some of the liquid onto his hands. “Never in a million years would I have thought you were interested in me.” He put his hands on Harry’s chest and started to slowly spread the body wash. The foam got caught in Harry’s chest hair as Draco rubbed him more and more intensely. “When I was forced to answer all of your friends’ questions down there, I thought this would be the end of me.” He moved his hands slowly across Harry’s sternum, massaged Harry’s shoulders and rubbed some foam in Harry’s armpits when he lifted his arms. “I ran to the bar to get as drunk as possible. I wanted to forget what had happened. I was absolutely mortified.” He chuckled a little and put his hands on Harry’s stomach, dangerously close to his now half-hard cock. Harry shivered at the touch, which Draco noticed with a smile on his face. 

“To be honest with you,” Harry said as he followed Draco’s fingers wander over his body. “Up until tonight, I hadn’t even known how much I fancied you. I hadn’t thought this would be an option. You were Draco Malfoy, after all.” He reached for the shampoo bottle and applied some of it to his hands before putting them on Draco’s chest. Now it was his turn to let his hands wander over Draco’s skin and make him all soapy. “Then, after your confession, I let myself think about you in a different way. And suddenly I realized… _I gotta go after him_.” They both chuckled, and Harry’s hands reached lower and lower. “So, I chased after you, and thank Merlin I found you. I know you must’ve felt embarrassed after your little speech. Mortified. But it made me realize how fit you were as well. Allowed me to think about you in a different way. And suddenly I had this… craving for you.”

Draco nodded without breaking Harry’s gaze. “I know what you mean... I felt the same thing. Something only you could satisfy....” His voice was nothing but a whisper now. Harry cupped Draco’s balls in his hands while his cock started to grow bigger again. 

Harry squeezed a little and leaned forward so his mouth was hovering over Draco’s. “Those are some heavy balls you’ve got there… Seems to me, like you still need some relief,” he teased.

Draco nodded breathlessly and brushed his lips first against Harry’s then against his stubble. “Yes, I do.” He moved his mouth against Harry’s ear, their chests pressing against each other. “How about... You fuck it out of me?” Harry could barely believe his ears, and he let go of Draco, whose cock was now fully hard again.

Draco pulled back and looked at him expectantly. His eyes also had a hint of nervousness to them when he continued: “Please, Harry, I need to get fucked by you.” His pleading was almost heartbreaking and so dirty at the same time. He now took Harry’s low-hanging balls into his hand as Harry gasped a little. “Talk about heavy balls... How about you empty yourself inside of me, and let me drain you with my ass?” He looked so seductive, and Harry couldn’t find the words to reply. He grabbed Draco, turned on the water again so they could both rinse off, and started to make out with him passionately. He was ready.

“You’re so dirty... I love it,” he moaned into Draco’s mouth. “Need to feel my thick cock?” Draco quivered. “Turn around.” He pushed Draco against the glass wall and took in his beautiful back. Harry followed Draco’s spine with his fingers before squeezing his perfect ass. Draco leaned back against Harry and shoved his butt against Harry’s erection. It slipped in between both cheeks, and the tiny bit of friction was already driving Harry mad.

“Come on, Harry,” Draco whispered, and something about the way he said his name started a fire inside of Harry. He kissed Draco, who was turning his head towards him, then pushed him forward again and used his hands to spread Draco’s cheeks. He was going to fuck Draco Malfoy. Something about that thought made Harry’s knees weak but he steadied himself quickly and pushed his two fingers back into Draco. His entrance was still slick from the lube, and he moaned when Harry started to do a scissoring motion. “Enough,” he groaned after a minute. “Real thing.”

Harry smiled at his words and carefully removed his fingers from Draco. He pulled his foreskin back with one hand and then used his thumb to spread the leaking precome across his glans. It was swollen and red, and Harry couldn’t wait to push it past Draco’s entrance. He lined his cock up with Draco’s hole and slowly, very carefully moved forward. When his cockhead pushed Draco open, Draco cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Harry patiently waited for Draco to get used to the feeling, before he felt Draco’s hand on his ass, pulling him forward. Harry’s head was in now, but they still had a long way to go. When his increasingly thick shaft followed, he could feel Draco stretching out on him. 

“Oh my-,” Draco mumbled incoherently and spread his legs wider. “You’ve really got one meaty cock.” Harry would have laughed at the comment if he wasn’t so aroused having half his erection stuck in Draco Malfoy. It took a few minutes for Draco to move backwards and get more of Harry inside him. He moaned and groaned, and when Harry wasn’t patiently guiding Draco, he hitched a breath as well. 

“Merlin!” Harry exclaimed in disbelief when he saw his entire cock finally disappear in Draco. “I’m completely inside of you now…!” He felt Draco clench around him, and no matter how good it felt, he knew, Draco must love at least a little bit of pain. Draco moaned ecstatically. Harry started to move back and forth, slowly, without ever removing his cock completely. The sensation was overwhelming to Harry; with every move in Draco’s tight hole, he felt more and more light-headed. It was heaven. 

At some point, Draco had started to join the rhythm and he pushed back on Harry faster, shoving the entire length inside of him. He cried out every time Harry hit his prostate and lazily started jerking off his own cock. Harry wrapped his left arm around Draco to hold him up, while he used his other to push Draco’s hand away from his cock to replace it with his own. “I want to do this for you.” 

He kept burying his cock inside of Draco with fast and slick thrusts, and vigorously pumped Draco’s cock. With his free hand on Draco’s chest, he could feel his heartbeat, which was just as fast as his own. “I’m going to come soon... you feel so amazing.” 

Draco nodded, biting his own lip. “Pump it all inside me. I want to be full of your come,” he whispered seductively, while his breath hitched every time Harry pounded into him. Hearing those words pushed Harry over the edge. He groaned louder than before as he felt his orgasm ripple through him. Screaming Draco’s name, he buried his erection deep, and his cock released load after load inside of Draco. He felt his balls tighten, trying to squeeze out every bit of come he had left in him. Draco slowly kept riding Harry, milking him as if he depended on his sperm. 

“Stay there,” Draco mumbled, using both his hands to reach backwards and keeping Harry in place. “I want to come with you stretching me out.” Harry had slowed down the speed of his hand jerking off Draco, but as he was coming down from his own orgasm, he increased it again. His other hand wandered to Draco’s mouth, where he eagerly started sucking on Harry’s fingers. “Oh, Harry…” He lazily kept impaling himself on Harry’s cock, which would soon start to be less hard. “Push your come deep inside of me,” he pleaded, apparently very close to his own orgasm. “You feel so good…” Draco’s body started jerking around, but Harry had him locked tightly. “Harry,” Draco cried out. “Harry!” He steadied himself with his hands against the glass door, as Harry pushed inside him a few last times, trying to hit his prostate. Draco’s entire body got tense as he climaxed. Harry felt the come oozing out of Draco’s dick; some spurts landing on the glass wall while the rest leaked over Harry’s hand and splattered on the floor tiles. Draco let out a whimper of pleasure and threw his body back so Harry could hold him. 

They stayed like this for a few moments, before Harry slowly pulled out his now limp cock. Draco winced as the entire girth stretched his hole once more, before the feeling of emptiness settled in. Harry turned on the water again, to rinse off his and Draco’s bodies. He saw a trail of his come leaking out of Draco, dribbling down his thigh. 

“Next time we’ve got to use a butt plug, so I can keep my come inside of you longer,” Harry teased sensually as he cleaned Draco. 

Draco chuckled. “I guess you’ll just have to fill me up over and over again…” He said, melting into a kiss.

“Not a problem. I could keep doing this, Draco,” Harry said, turning off the water.

“Me too,” Draco responded and got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel, tossed it to Harry and then grabbed another one for himself. “But how about you buy me dinner first?”

“Oh?” Harry cocked his head. He’d been so engulfed by hunger, passion, and his urges for Draco that he hadn’t really thought outside of the bedroom. Or the shower, to be exact. It hadn’t occurred to him that an actual date might be on the table, although he’d clearly heard how Draco felt about him earlier tonight. If their chemistry over dinner was half as good as it was in bed, there could only be one answer. “I’d love to.” 

They tossed their towels away and stood in front of each other naked once more. Harry walked one step towards Draco and intertwined their fingers. “Let’s get some sleep.” He kissed Draco softly, barely brushing their lips together. He held Draco’s hand all the way back to the bed, where they quickly got under the covers and pressed their bodies against each other. 

As Harry closed his eyes with Draco by his side, he finally felt the hunger inside of him vanish, giving way to a much more sensitive emotion that he hadn’t connected with Draco up until tonight. With the warmth spreading from his chest to his entire body, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
